How do you feel?
by HollowIchigo6
Summary: Tsunade drank too much sake, and visits a doctor, to get over it as soon as possible. Jiraiya has to take her. But Tsunade doesn't run into the doc at all. Suddenly she gets hit on the head. What will happen?


**Orochimaru x Tsunade **

"Damn, I shouldn't have drunk so much sake last night," Tsunade muttered to herself while she was crouching towards the toilet to throw up.  
"I'd better go to the doctor and see what he can do for me."

Using the last energy she had left, Tsunade got on her feet. Then she called for Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya!!"  
"Tsunade? What is it?"  
"I don't feel very well, could you take me to the doc's place?"  
"You shouldn't have drunk so many sake last night."  
"Shut up, you drank even more."  
"My stomach is used to it, now, I'll take you, get on my back."

Tsunade got on Jiraiya's back, and he started walking.

Everybody in the village was staring at them. They looked so odd together. A Jiraiya in pyjamas, with Tsunade on his back who was obviously having a hangover.

"They're staring at us, Tsunade."  
"Let them be," she moaned.  
"My headache is getting worse, hurry up."  
"Geez, you're not the queen or something."  
"Shut up."

Tsunade closed her eyes, and she was sure she fell asleep, because suddenly Jiraiya said: "wake up, we're at the doc's place."

"Thanks, Jiraiya."  
"No problem, although you tied me to that tree that one time."

Dead silence.

"So, Jiraiya, you think about it, even now?"  
"Yeah, I can't believe what happened to him..."  
"Why..."

Tsunade started crying. She got of Jiraiya's back and walked into the doctor's house.

"Doc? I'm in the middle of a hangover. Some help please?"  
"Well well Tsunade, you drank too much, once again?"

Tsunade turned around. That voice didn't sound like the doctor. Nobody there. She ran upstairs, and opened the door of the doctor's room. He was lying dead on the floor. Blood was on the floor everywhere.

"Oh my god", Tsunade muttered.  
"I have to get out of here!!"

She jumped down the stairs as fast as she could, and just when she was about to reach for the door, someone hit her on the head, really hard.

"CRAP!!"

Tsunade opened her eyes. She was in her own house.

"What the hell..."  
"You're back, I see."

She turned around and jumped up from the couch. The house was dark, and the only thing that she could see were two, yellow, bright eyes.

"YOU!!"  
"Now now, Tsunade - hime, don't be so rude..."  
"Orochimaru, what do you want?!!"  
"I'm here for someone, and I don't want that person to escape."  
"Don't you even dare to touch Naruto!"  
"I wasn't talking about Naruto, nor Sasuke."  
"Whoever you want, I'll protect them against you!!""

Orochimaru smirked.

"I guess you'll start doing that now."  
"What the...."

He cornered her. Tsunade was scared, for the first time in so many years. What would he do to her?

"I won't let you kill me!!"  
"Come now, Tsunade, who said I was going to kill you?"  
"Then what are you..."

Tsunade couldn't end her sentence, because Orochimaru grabbed her wrists, held them above her head, and pushed his lips against hers. She wanted to push him away. His skin was cold, but his lips were so warm...

Tsunade gave in.

"Lost your will to fight, Tsunade?"  
"Shut up and kiss me already."

He started moving her towards the bed, while he took his shirt off. He then reached for Tsunade's shirt. She slapped him across the face.

"Orochimaru, behave yourself! Not here!"  
"Why not?"  
"This is my house, in the middle of villagers who all want you dead."  
"Oh yes, I forgot."

His hand moved back to Tsunade's waist. She touched his chest. But then she heard a voice.

"TSUNADE? ARE YOU HERE?!!"

"O shit, it's Jiraiya. Quick, hide yourself!"  
"I have a better solution. Tsunade, hide yourself in that closet."

Tsunade hid herself in the closet, while Orochimaru whispered: Sexy No Jutsu!

When Jiraiya opened the door, he saw a beautiful naked girl.

"Oh my god." *nosebleed*

Orochimaru smiled, he had to get Jiraiya out of here as soon as possible.

"OH MY GOD PERVERT!!"

He ran towards him and kicked him in the stomach (something he always had wanted to do) and screamed: "I'M BEING MOLESTED!!"

Jiraiya ran out of the room as fast as he could. Orochimaru changed back and Tsunade came out of the closet.

"Great solution."  
"Nothing special, actually. I'll be taking my leave now."

He pecked Tsunade on the lips and disappeared into the ground. A few minutes later Jiraiya came in the room.

"Tsunade, where is that girl?"  
"What girl?"  
"The naked girl in your bedroom. Is there something you're not telling me?"  
"I'm NOT lesbian!!"  
"Whatever, just wanted to check."

Tsunade smirked.

"What's so funny."  
"Forget it, let's see the doctor, shall we?"  
"Didn't you already go there?"  
"Yeah, but he was dead."  
"Geez, that sucks, let's see somebody else then."  
"Allright."

The two left the room, the only thing that was left in the room, was a big, beautiful snake, that would wait for Tsunade until the night came...


End file.
